Sexy kick sex
by coryhori
Summary: It started with a party. Grind on me dance and a room. ONE SHOT


at a party drinking and dancing while donna said on the stage.

"Can jerry, jack and brody come oN the stage and show us ur dance moves" we went on the stage then the grind on me song was. we took our shirts, then the girls started screaming and when the chorus starts we did the grind on me dance while the girls screaming louder i look up and saw kim in the crowd looking at me biting her lips. i got up and went to kim. and i pushed her againest the wall.

"hey" i said in a husky voice

"i loved ur dance moves, can u show or do it on me" she said and went to my ear and whispered sexy "private"

"love to" she theN took me upstair in a room When i heard the door locked I Press my lips against hers again, I kissed her with an intensity that would have been way out of place if we weren't as into each other as we were. I drew my lips away from hers and began to kiss off to the side of her mouth. I slowly made my way down the side of her jaw and down the side of her neck, as she inhaled strongly, obviously enticed by my Versace cologne. I dragged my tongue down her collarbone, kissing my way down to her bra. At this point, she is taking off her skirt, unveiling a matching pair of panties to go with her black lace bra. As I'm kissing the top of her breast, she takes off her bra, allowing me to lick her nipples. I lick and kiss both nipples and notice that her breasts are both as tan as her body. kim doesn't mind nude, apparently.

I continue down her body, onto her belly, still kissing her on the way down. Noticing her hands tightly grasping the sheets of this king size bed, my hand worked it's way down to her thigh, warmly caressing her perfect body. I listened to her enticing moan as I lifted the top of her panties with tongue and grabbed ahold of the tip with my teeth. With a firm hold on the only thing preventing her from wearing nothing but heels, I tore off her panties with a haste that all men can understand in this situation. Deeply sighing as I exposed her entire body to new eyes, kim peered into me with a burning desire to allow me to continue into the sweetest of all parts of her body.

I kissed my way down to just before the top of her pussy. She was moaning in full throttle now, her breathing was noticeably heavier, gasping for breath on almost every moan. Without making any contact with her pussy, I stopped progressing down her body. Looking at me with a burning passion that cannot be expressed by words, she craved for me to do everything possible to her body, however, as if I was taunting her, I drew my body back and started my way back to her pussy from just north of knees. I quickly kissed and tongued my way up kim's inner thigh and finally into her pussy.

With my middle and index finger, I spread the lips of her pussy and went all out, I struck hard and fast, with incredibly powerful tongue-work that made my mouth sore almost instantly, and she didn't make it a secret. Her screams and moans rattled the room and echoed off the walls. I slid my arms underneath her ass and grasped her lower back firmly. With the added leverage, I pulled kim into me while pushing my face further into her, I was determined not to stop until she could feel my throat. That's when it happened, she screamed out, the whole house probably heard her, "Oh my god. Oh. My.  
Goh-ohhddd, don't stop, DON'T STOP!" in a heartbeat, her body tensed up sharply and she quickly grabbed onto my arm and squeezed with the intensity of her shrieking, wet orgasm. That's when I felt it, she was a squirter and a screamer. She shot warm juices onto the edge of my bottom lip, some of it in my mouth, the rest of it dripping down my chin. I didn't stop, hell, this is only the beginning.

I pulled my tongue out of her pussy, my face is dripping wet. I swallowed strongly and looked into her eyes, "I'm not done, kim, I'm not stopping until you can't stand." As I'm telling her this, I'm pulling my right hand out from underneath her and sliding it down her hips. She tries to speak, but is quickly silenced as I thrust 3 fingers into her. Remorselessly, I twist my fingers as I draw them out and thrust them back into the parts of her pussy my tongue was unable to reach. I pulled my left hand out from behind her to allow myself to readjust. I'm currently kneeling on a sheet where kim came, the sheets were saturated. With this new position, I was able to get kim to lift her legs up above me, so her thighs are now resting on my shoulder, with the rest of her legs wrapped around my upper back.

I didn't want to put my piece in her just yet, I figured I would draw it out, have her cum a few more times before I finally gave her a finale she deserved. I found myself leaning over her body, practically laying on top of her while I drill my fingers deeper into her. She couldn't talk, every time she tried to say something, her breath would fall short and her words would turn into a loud moan. She was shaking and her hands were trembling, she kept trying to make out words with her lips but would fall short every time she tried to speak, it was like her throat was telling her not to distract me. I leaned in and placed my left hand underneath her head while I passionately kissed her lips. She responded immediately, grabbing the back of my head and pulling it in, viscously forcing her tongue into my mouth. In only the couple of hours we met each other, she knew exactly how I liked it. She worked my tongue as if it were vengeance for orgasm earlier. Her mouth was as wet as her pussy, she must have been salivating this whole time.

I eventually broke free of her erotic kiss with a deviate smirk on my face. Her response was not quick enough, as I thrust a fourth finger into her already destroyed pussy. The squishing sounds of my fingers pushing deep into her were loud enough to alert anyone on the outside of the bedroom, however, we were safe, as the party was still booming in the basement. I drilled deeper into her, as though I was trying to pass through the vaginal walls and reach into other parts of her body. The only thing stopping me from penetrating into her as deep as I wanted to go was my thumb, cuffing off at the lips of her pussy. I keep slamming my hand into her, each thrust shooting pussy juice out of her and onto the bedsheets. I peered into kims eyes as I stopped thrusting my hand into her. With my only finger not currently pleasing kim to her wildest dreams, I massaged the lips of her pussy as she looked at me with a severely worried face as she could probably imagine what I was thinking. She almost pleaded me to not thrust my entire hand into her soaking pussy. I was about to deny her, and push her to another orgasm, but she was quick with her reaction, swiftly sliding her hand down my pants. Things were about to get interesting.

kim was working on my belt as I was sitting right next to her pulling at the bottom of my jeans, she leaned over, gave up on pulling my pants off and rested her hand in my bare chest. Pushing me against the bed, she held both my wrists down as she threw her thigh over my body, riding just above my waist. I kicked off my jeans and got ready for round three with kim. By this time, she began to hump her way up my torso, rubbing her clit up and down my stomach. kim whipped around and pushed her pussy into my face, instinctively, I slid two fingers in her, she couldn't control her urge, I felt a quick cool air over where my compression shorts used to be, followed by a warm breath and instantly, my 7 inch throbbing dick was in her mouth. Things started getting wet, again.

As kim went to town on my dick, I was keeping her lust satisfied by thrusting my fingers in her again. With my other hand, I decided to try something I always wanted to do. I slid my hand up her body and rested it on her ass. "Lemme try something," I announced to her. My index finger slid down to where I wanted it, right on the rim off kims asshole. I pressed a third finger into her pussy while massaging her asshole with the other hand. I leaned my face closer to her pussy, and began playing with it using my tongue. kim lifted her mouth off my dick and shouted, "I'M CUMMING! Don't stop!" I was already covered in her juices, but this time, she spilled on my collar.

kim was devoted towards making me cum now, but I was not going to give up on giving her a third orgasm. kim placed her mouth back over my dick and wrapped both hands around the shaft. She knew how to work a dick, and I couldn't resist anymore. I leaned up, threw kim off me and viscously tossed my body at her. Next thing I know, I'm laying on top of her, my dick is balls-deep in her pussy, and her chest is pressed up against mine with a tongue in my mouth. She slid one hand down to my hips and she began smacking my ass. Her other hand was going to town on her amazing tits while I was reaching for her legs. Pressing my hands firmly on her thighs, I spread her legs outward and started drilling her harder and faster. At this point, we were both screaming. After a vigorous three and a half hours of nonstop lovemaking, we both sobered up and were ready to cum.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, my dick was swollen with cum and ready to burst open inside of kims pussy. I could feel every wet, juicy thrust into kims tight cunt. My face was turning red and I couldn't contain myself any further. I leaned in and passionately made out with Kim. As always, she embraced aggressive tongue-play. However, just as I feel myself about to burst open, I felt the walls of kims pussy tightening intensely. She came, all over my dick. This time, it was far too much to handle, I released everything I had stored in the past few hours. kim's moaning gave me the ambition to nut as hard as I could inside her. After a solid 6-8 shots of cum forced inside kim, I felt her tongue instantly in my mouth and she took it out.

" I love you jack" she said

"i love you too, kim" i said and smiled.

And we both sleeped together in donnas house.


End file.
